This invention is a flexible panel heating system that is capable of sensing and controlling temperature. Panel heating systems are made thin and are characteristically flexible, but lack the capability of sensing surface temperature, which is necessary for safety. Therefore, a number of thermostats are evenly placed on heat-emitting surfaces. Since thermostats are not flexible, they give bulkiness although they are small in size. They sense temperature only at the points they are placed, and therefore are not very reliable.
The invention is concerned with sensing and controlling temperatures in a flexible heat-emitting surface system. Recently, a heat-emitting surface system of an insulation sheet coated with conductive paint in carbon has been put into practical use. In the field of temperature control every control is not necessarily reliable. This type of flexible heat-emitting surface system is thin and has characteristically high flexibility but lacks the capability of sensing surface temperature for safety. In a conventional temperature-sensing system, a number of thermostats have been evenly placed. In spite of their small size, thermostats have not been suitable for such temperature sensing agents due to the fact they are neither flexible nor thin. In a temperature sensing system with a number of thermostats evenly placed, those thermostats are capable of sensing temperature at their locations but not anywhere else. Therefore, they cannot be referred to as accurate surface temperature sensing agents and cannot settle the question of the safety of the units.